


Recordando una promesa

by Jackiesaku



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiesaku/pseuds/Jackiesaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito por el día 2 del sourinweek, sí muy tarde pero ahí va.</p>
<p>Sousuke y Rin recuerdan una promesa que se hicieron de pequeños... ¿lograrán cumplirla?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recordando una promesa

\- Cuando sea grande ¿quieres ser mi esposa?  
\- ¿Eh? Pero yo no puedo ser tu esposa  
\- ¡Claro que sí! ya verás, cuando seamos grandes voy a buscarte y te pediré que seas mi esposa, y me tienes que decir que sí ¿lo prometes?  
\- No digas tonterías, pero si realmente nos volvemos a ver y me lo pides, puede que te diga que sí  
\- ¡Qué bien!, espérame por favor verás que vendré por ti…

Un joven de cabellos rojizos se despierta de un agradable sueño, sonríe al recordarlo pero luego cambia su semblante a uno de tristeza. ¿Cuántas veces ha soñado ya con esto? ¿Es que acaso no debería olvidarlo ahora que tiene 18 años? Estaba seguro que Sousuke ya se había olvidado de él ya que no lo había vuelto a ver desde que dejaron el orfanato. Él había sido acogido por una familia humilde que le dio todo el cariño que necesitó, pero por problemas económicos no pudo darle toda la educación para que sea profesional y en vez de eso se puso a trabajar en un club como bailarín amateur ya que tenía una gran habilidad para el baile. No sabía a dónde había ido a parar Sousuke pero esperaba que haya conseguido una familia que le dé todo ya que era un genio. Volvió a recostarse y seguir durmiendo, esta noche tenía una presentación especial y no debía fallar.

En otro lugar se encontraba Sousuke, sentado frente a un directorio que le informaba sobre las ventas que habían tenido en el mes. Había sido adoptado por una familia adinerada que no pudo tener hijos propios, y lo criaron con lo mejor para ser el sucesor de la familia. Ahora era el dueño de una gran compañía de talentos, desde cantantes hasta bailarines y idols, y vale decir que era el mejor en el rubro. Lo que a todo el mundo le extrañaba era que siguiera soltero a sus 18 años, era alto, con el cabello negro algo corto y unos ojos aguamarina que enamoraban a cualquiera, además que su contextura era ligeramente musculosa y había babear tanto a chicas como a chicos… entonces ¿por qué no tenía pareja? La respuesta era muy simple… él tenía una promesa que debía cumplir, siempre decía eso cuando se le confesaban y tenía que disculparse diciendo eso pero nunca daba detalles sobre qué promesa era ni a quién se lo había prometido.   
En su apartamento recostado en su cama volví a recordar esa promesa que le hizo a Rin cuando eran pequeños, ya era grande y podía hacer lo que quisiera sin temor que sus padres lo regañen y lo buscó… buscó por todo lugar hasta que encontró a la familia adoptiva de Rin, pero él ya no estaba ahí, se había ido a buscar un futuro mejor para no ser una carga más a su familia y sólo había dicho que cuando sea una persona con dinero regresaría para ayudarlos a todos. Ya no tenía más pistas, ya no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba volver a ver esos ojos rojo fuego y esa sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes afilados que tenía ganas de besar desde hace tiempo.

Unos días después, Sousuke recibe una llamada de un amigo del mundo del espectáculo llamado Nitori

\- Hola Sou, ¿a que no sabes para qué llamo?  
\- Espero sea algo bueno si no te cortaré el teléfono   
\- Jajaja, sólo quería decirte que he adquirido un nuevo talento y estoy seguro que te encantará, es un gran bailarín  
\- Me alegra oír eso, y ¿cómo se llama tu bailarín?  
\- Matsuoka Rin, lindo nombre a decir verdad, al principio pensé que era una chica pero luego me sorprendí al ver que era un chico, pero sus habilidades…

No escuchaba nada más, sólo con el nombre de Rin su corazón se había paralizado, por fin lo había encontrado, o más bien el destino quiso que contestara el teléfono para saber que lo volvería a ver, después de 5 años podría cumplir su promesa.

\- Necesito hablar con tu bailarín Nitori, ¿me puedes dar su dirección?  
\- Qué raro, generalmente me dejas esas cosas a mí, bueno tendrás tus motivos

Ahora sólo tenía un pequeño problema… ¿Rin recordaría la promesa? Capaz ahora Rin tendría pareja y él no podía interponerse entre ellos, pero aún así se armó de valor y salió de su apartamento directo al nuevo hogar de Rin.

Rin no podía creer donde se encontraba, ahora tenía un lindo apartamento en el centro de la ciudad y todo gracias a sus dotes de bailarín. Sabía que podía bailar pero nunca creyó escuchar de un cazatalentos que su baile era extraordinario y hermoso y que quería que trabaje para su compañía. Al momento aceptó ya que esto es una oportunidad única en la vida y no se arrepentiría jamás de haberlo hecho, ahora tendría el dinero suficiente para apoyar a su familia y… y podría buscar a Sousuke finalmente.

Decidió ir a dar un paseo, conocer el centro de la ciudad que estaba llena de tiendas de ropa, clubes, restaurantes. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se percató que cruzaba en luz roja y un auto se acercaba a él. Cuando reaccionó fue demasiado tarde, estaba preparado para el impacto pero sintió que lo empujaban y caía a un lado de la pista. Se reincorporó y al ver a quien lo había empujado no podía creerlo.  
Ahí se encontraba Sousuke, tendido en el suelo y bajo él iba esparciéndose un leve charco de sangre. Corrió hacia él y empezó a llamarlo por su nombre hasta que llegaron los paramédicos y lo pusieron en una camilla.

\- Por favor déjenme ir con ustedes  
\- ¿Qué relación tiene con el herido?  
\- Soy… su mejor amigo  
\- Está bien, suba- El paramédico lo dejo subirse y estuvo todo el rato cogiendo la mano de Sousuke y hablándole  
\- Por favor no mueras, no puedes morir ahora que nos hemos encontrado, por favor no ahora que estaremos juntos de nuevo…- y lágrimas caían sin parar

No recuerda cuanto esperó hasta que la enfermera salió y le dijo que Sousuke ya se encontraba fuera de peligro y que podía pasar a verlo. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no sabía cómo actuar ahora que finalmente se volvían a ver luego de 5 años. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pudo ver a Sousuke dormido con la cabeza y otra partes de su cuerpo vendadas lo que lo asustó, se sentó junto a la cama y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

\- Sousuke… por favor abre los ojos, hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte, todo lo que te he esperado para que pase esto no es justo  
\- Rin…- Sousuke empieza a abrir los ojos y estaba seguro que veía ilusiones, estaba junto a Rin pero no era el Rin que conocía, éste era algo más grande y aunque sus facciones se habían conservado eran ahora más maduras. Trató de levantarse pero un dolor le impidió moverse- Ouch  
\- No te muevas Sou, debes estar reposando  
\- No eres una ilusión  
\- No lo soy Sou, ha pasado mucho tiempo  
\- 5 años para ser exactos  
\- Cierto 5 años que me han parecido una eternidad  
\- A mí también, me alegra haberte encontrado sino ahora tú serías el que estuviera aquí herido  
\- Muchas gracias por salvarme, siempre has sido mi ángel protector  
\- Rin… - era ahora o nunca- ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa?  
\- ¿Qué promesa?- Vio la cara de Sousuke ensombrecerse y se alarmó- ¡era broma, era broma! Obviamente la recuerdo tonto, sino no te hubiera esperado todo este tiempo- y sus mejillas se enrojecen lo que lo hace ver adorable a los ojos de Sousuke  
\- Me alegra oír eso, yo también te he esperado estos años, te busqué pero eres muy escurridizo debo admitir- acerca su mano a las mejillas de rin y lo acaricia, sube hacia sus cabellos y lo va acercando a sí- Rin… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- sus rostros estaban prácticamente juntos  
\- Claro que sí Sou, te amo- y juntaron sus rostros en un apasionado beso y muchos más que se dieron hasta que escucharon que tocaban la puerta y se separaron con la respiración agitada.

Desde ese día Sousuke no tuvo que rechazar a ninguna chica, simplemente mostraba a todo el mundo su anillo de compromiso y el de su “esposa” (ahora todo un bailarín profesional y famoso) y nadie se atrevería nunca más a acercársele a él ni a Rin con otras intenciones. Era feliz junto a la persona que amaba y eso era lo único que importaba

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, fue muy dificil encontrar tiempo para poder terminarla pero lo logré! n.n  
> Dejen un kudo!


End file.
